


Visions of Old

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Has Amnesia Because Reasons, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Gen, This story is pretty much a snippet of a longer story I'm writing, light side ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: Ben finds a lightsaber in the tunnels underneath Maz Kanata's Cantina.He sees too much.





	Visions of Old

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is pretty much a snippet of a story that I'm planning. It involves a Light-Side Ben, and a Dark-Side Rey. I'll explain more of the story in the notes at the end. If you guys have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability!  
> (Also, please correct me on any typing mistakes you guys might find. It'd be a huge help!!)

Ben stared at the object sitting rather unassumingly in the trunk in front of him.

“A lightsaber?”

He didn’t know how his mind knew what it was. He just _knew_.

The air around him felt different. It was as if someone else was there, watching. He looked down the hallway behind him. There was nobody there other than BB-8, who chirped happily when he saw Ben’s face.

Still, the air felt strange. It felt _alive_.

He reached out to grab the lightsaber, his hand shaking. As soon as the tips of his fingers touched it, the world went dark.

And then there was fire.

Blaster shots rang out around him, the air filled with smoke and dust and blood and the scent of death.  Explosions thundered around him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he could only just register the fact that there were people running around him, countless men in pure white armor- _Stormtroopers!_ He thought, and he could feel his pulse racing faster.

But as the smoke cleared, he could see that no, they weren’t stormtroopers. They were something else entirely, with helmets with fins and bright splashes of paint on otherwise white armor.

Suddenly, there was a slash of blue light and he could see a figure leading the men.

He was young, younger than even he was, and tall, lanky, with copper-colored hair. His eyes held a fury that Ben had only seen a few times in his life.

The man raised his lightsaber, the same one Ben had just touched, and swung down at the droid marching towards him.

The scene changed.

He was in a cave.

The copper-haired youth was there again, but his demeanor was different somehow. His shoulders weren’t as hard and his eyes were gentle in the dim firelight. Another person was there, too, a young Togruta girl with orange skin and wide blue eyes.

The man cupped the Togruta’s cheek and smiled softly. Her cheeks flushed purple as she leaned into his touch.

“ _Master, I-_ ”

The scene changed.

He was in a throne room. It was empty, devoid of all life. He heard voices echoing around him, sounding both distant and far too close.

“ _YOU CAN’T DO THIS!”_ A deep voice roared, his words twisted with grief and rage.

The room seemed to be slanting, twisting around Ben. He couldn’t see straight, he could barely even _stand_ as a hushed voice in his head urged him to turn around, to _see_ -

“ _Master, I’m not coming back.”_

He felt sick, he wanted to throw up, he-

“ _Ani, I’m pregnant-”_

He could hear screams, muffled as if he were underwater. Odd, alien shrieks. He could smell something burning. _  
_

_“You were my brother, Anakin!”_

He turned, almost against his will, to face the great windows of the throne room, as he watched a temple burn to the ground, the screams of the dying souls inside ringing through his mind like a siren.

He saw flashes of a marble tomb, stained glass and tear-stained faces.

Then he saw himself, a little twelve year old boy, sobbing in the middle of a great hall, ashes smudging his cheeks as the walls began to light up with flame. “ _UNCLE! UNCLE, WHERE ARE YOU?”_

The scene changed.

Ben saw his mother’s face, smoothing his hair back away from his own, whispering gentle words. The lights of the transport flickered unsteadily and he felt a great lurch. A flicker of fear went through his mother’s green eyes. An awful crash pierced his ears and the ship crumpled around her, crushing her instantly.

He was in a snowy forest, dark and colder than anything he’d ever felt in his life. Voices whispered around him, quietly, urgently.

“ _Darth Vader-_ ”

“ _Ben._ ”

“ _Jedi-_ ”

He saw the masked woman standing in the middle of a clearing, her back towards him as she ignited her lightsaber.

She turned, and all he could see her golden, glowing eyes.

There was a great screaming noise as Ben scrambled away from the heat of her lightsaber. It was getting louder, more clear as he stumbled backwards from her. She kept walking towards him, her strides confident and steady, so unlike his own.

He just wanted to get away, to run, and his foot slipped out from under him and his head slammed on the icy ground.

The screaming stopped.

He turned his face away from the red-hot blade that was suddenly much too close to him. He saw the copper-haired man looking at him with an odd, sad look in his brilliant blue eyes. He could feel the hot blade touch his flesh, and-

He opened his eyes.

And just like that, the forest was gone. Ben was on the floor of the cantina basement, his heart beating so hard he could practically hear it.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few notes:  
> -Ben is an amnesiac in this. This was caused by serious head trauma he sustained when he was twelve, during the crash that killed his "parents".  
> -The woman that he describes in the story is not his actual mother, Leia. The woman he assumes is his mom was an older student of Luke's that was tasked with keeping Ben safe after the attack on Luke's temple. She, along with Ben and another Jedi, were fleeing from the attack when their ship was damaged. They made a leap into hyperspace, and were able to make it into the atmosphere of a distant planet before the ship crashed. Both Jedi died, but Ben survived, remembering nothing but the few minutes before the ship crashed. He assumed the two people were his parents.  
> -The throne room he's in is actually the Chancellor's Office from RotS. Ben's never seen a room that grand before, and instantly assumes it belongs to a royal.  
> -The tomb is Padme's.  
> -The reason why his vision is so different from Rey's in TFA is because I liked the idea of memories being tied to objects, especially objects surrounded by the Force. Thus, almost everything he sees here is either the memory of whoever wielded the lightsaber, or Ben's own memories (some suppressed, some not).  
> -The masked woman is Rey.  
> -His "mother" is actually a character from the EU. I'll let you guys figure out who she is.
> 
> .....I don't really have anything else that I feel needs explaining, but ask me questions if you're curious! I'd be happy to answer!


End file.
